W pogoni za zapomnieniem
by Atris-12
Summary: Wilson/House slash. Death!fick. Miłego czytania.
1. Chapter 1

Padał deszcz. Tuż po nim jednak nadeszła i tęcza. Mieniła się w jaskrawym słońcu i czarowała magią kolorów. Niestety z oddali nadciągały nad New Jersey kolejne burzowe chmury, zwiastujące rychłą ulewę. James zmarszczył czoło. Pogoda płatała mu figle. Godzinę temu, gdy przygotowywał rzeczy do prania, była on wzorowa. Słońce świeciło przyjemnie, wiał lekki wiatr. Teraz, gdy jego ubrania leżały wyprane w koszyku, nie mógł już rozwiesić ich na zewnątrz.

Pogoda nie podobała mu się również z innego powodu. Planował... wyjechać. Może na tydzień, może na dwa, a może jedynie na kilka dni. Gdzieś daleko, do Europy czy Australii, a może gdzieś blisko, do Nowego Jorku czy Waszyngtonu. Nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Chciał po prostu spakować swoje rzeczy i wyjechać, tak, żeby wszystko przemyśleć. A już na pewno te kilka słów, które wczoraj House tak ochoczo wyśmiał.

Potarł dłonią kark i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Jego wzrok padł na wieszak, na którym zawieszone były klucze do piwnicy i suszarni. Wziął kosz z ubraniami pod rękę, a drugą wyciągnął po breloczek. Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się, a w nich stanął diagnosta. James skulił się nieco w sobie na wspomnienie ostrych słów, którymi poczęstował go wczoraj jego przyjaciel.

- House... – powiedział cicho, próbując raz jeszcze ułaskawić mężczyznę. Ten pozostał niewzruszony, przechodząc obok Jamesa obojętnie, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Wilson opuścił głowę. Zacięty wyraz twarzy przyjaciela nieco go wystraszył. Wyglądał on tak, jakby właśnie rozpatrywał za i przeciw jakiejś decyzji i po raz ostatni pytał siebie, czy jest ona słuszna. A James odnosił wrażenie, że nie był to zamiar kupienia mu dużego, puchatego misia na jego zbliżające się urodziny, lecz coś, co może zaważyć na ich przyszłych relacjach. I choć gdzieś głęboko jeszcze chował nadzieję, że uzyska akceptację, wszystko inne aż krzyczało, że House pozbył się wszelkich skrupułów i zrówna go z ziemią, gdy jeszcze raz wspomni o tym, o czym wczoraj rozmawiali.

Wyszedł z mieszkania z nadzieją, iż te wszystkie krzyczące głosy się mylą.

Suszarnia była małym pomieszczeniem, do którego nie docierało światło słoneczne, gdyż nie miało jak. Nie było w niej okien. Architekci, pamiętając o tym, że w takich klitkach jest zazwyczaj zimno i wilgotno, postanowili zamontować tu kilka grzejników. W środku było więc duszno, bardzo ciepło i sucho. Od prawej do lewej ściany biegły cienkie żyłki, a w kącie leżał bezładnie stary, dziurawy materac. Z najbliższego Jamesowi kąta dobiegało ciche popiskiwanie jakiejś głodnej myszy. Drżącą ręką wymacał włącznik światła. Pomieszczenie rozjaśniło się, zwierzątko z kąta ucichło. Oddychał przez usta, starając się nie myśleć o nieprzyjemnym zapachu unoszącym się w powietrzu.

Rzucił kosz na środek suszarni, a sam opadł na podejrzany materac. Nie był mokry, ani w żaden inny sposób zbrukany, ale jednak w złym stanie. Jedna ze sprężynek wyskoczyła ze środka, gdy James siadał na przeciwległym jego końcu. Schował twarz w dłoniach i postanowił, że pozostanie tutaj, dopóki i on, i House nie ochłoną. Jeszcze raz odtworzył w myślach wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru, po raz kolejny dochodząc do wniosku, że wszystko zaprzepaścił. I tak. To tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Kolejne przytaknięcie. Tak, House miał rację, nazywając go świrem i pomyleńcem. Miał całkowite do tego prawo. Wilson zwyczajnie żądał za wiele.

Mężczyzna podniósł się na nogi.

- Dość użalania się nad sobą – szepnął, sięgając po kosz i wyjmując ze środka pierwszą koszulę. Natrętne myśli nie pozwalały mu ani na chwilę zapomnieć o upokorzeniu, którego doznał. Pod powiekami zebrały mu się łzy. Zacisnął powieki. Wczoraj sobie poradził, dziś też da radę. Dziś jest lepiej. Zacisnął pięści z bezsilności. Jedna z jego bezcennych koszul upadła na podłogę. Nie schylił się by ją podnieść. I nagle zgasło światło...

James wzdrygnął się, natychmiast odwracając się na pięcie. Próbował przebić wzrokiem gęstniejącą z każdą chwilą ciemność. Wziął głęboki wdech, gdy uznał, że ściany, które nieuchronnie zbliżały się do siebie, to tak naprawdę płatająca mu figle wyobraźnia. W mroku coś się poruszyło. Wilson wydał z siebie cichy pisk, kiedy usłyszał szelest materiału tuż obok. Jakieś chłodne, obce dłonie przyciągnęły go do zimnej, obcej piersi, a następnie pchnęły na przeciwległą ścianę. Siła, z którą ginąca w ciemności istota na niego podziałała, ścięła go z nóg. Opadł na ziemię, w ostatniej chwili podpierając się rękoma. Jego czoło zatrzymało się tuż przed twardą powierzchnią ściany. Wypuścił głośno powietrze i wziął głęboki wdech. Pomiędzy słabym zapachem moczu i dużo wyraźniejszym stęchlizny, wyczuł także odległą woń dobrze mu znanej wody kolońskiej.

Nie zdążył przetworzyć nowo zdobytej informacji. Obca dłoń znów przekroczyła jego osobistą przestrzeń, po raz drugi sprawiając mu ból. Tym razem palce napastnika zacisnęły się na jego karku, brutalnie podnosząc go do pionu. Stęknął, czując kciuk, zataczający powolne koła w okolicy jego grdyki. Ucho połaskotał mu drżący oddech mężczyzny, który przyciskał go obecnie do ściany. Do nosa Jamesa doszedł silniejszy, bardziej drażniący zapach tej samej wody, którą poczuł wcześniej. W jego głowie coś przeskoczyło, Wilson był zdziwiony, że napastnik nie zwrócił uwagi na ten niepokojąco głośny dźwięk.

- Czego chcesz? – wydusił James, starając się zaczerpnąć głębszy oddech. Mężczyzna pochylił się jeszcze bliżej do ofiary, zbliżając swoje usta do jego ucha. Po chwili Wilson usłyszał chrapliwy szept:

- Spełniam twoją wczorajszą prośbę. – James zachłysnął się i rozkaszlał. Poczuł, że napastnik opiera się o ścianę, tuż obok niego, przenosząc ciężar ciała na lewą nogę. Uścisk na szyi Wilsona nie zmniejszył się ani odrobinę. – Będę cię pieprzył, jak cholerną dziwkę. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Mrok w pomieszczeniu nieoczekiwanie zgęstniał, stawając się jeszcze bardziej nieprzeniknionym


	2. Chapter 2

Najbardziej przerażające dla Jamesa było to, że dziś on wciąż doskonale wszystko pamięta. Potrafi dokładnie wskazać moment, w którym nieudolna próba gwałtu przerodziła się w namiętny, dziki seks. Jest w stanie policzyć wszystkie oddechy, jęki, przypomnieć sobie każde westchnienie. I słowa. Tak, słowa najbardziej zapadają w pamięć, jak te, gdzieś w trakcie ich drapieżnego wstępu.

_- Zapal światło. – Chrapliwość i pewność jego głosu, nieco go przeraziła._

_- Myślałem, że to ja tutaj rządzę – wyszeptał inny głos, a jego właściciel przesunął ręce z bioder drugiego mężczyzny i, kreśląc palące wzory na szczupłym brzuchu, nieuchronnie zbliżał się do krawędzi spodni. _

_- House – wymruczał James, wyginając się w łuk i opierając swoją głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela, gdy jego ręka dostała się pod gumkę dresów i przesunęła się po znajdującej się tam erekcji. Wilson oderwał jedną ze swoich dłoni od ściany i przycisnął nią biodro House'a do swojego, jednocześnie poruszając nim i wypuszczając z ust serię niepoprawnie seksownych westchnięć. Kokieteryjnym i drżącym głosem poprosił raz jeszcze – Proszę cię, chcę widzieć. _

I choć James pamiętał to wszystko, nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął całą tą odwagę, potrzebną by tego żądać. I żeby podnieść wzrok, spoglądając na House'a, który był przecież tak cholernie piękny. Tak idealny, tak cudowny, że gdy ich ubrania zaścielały już podłogę, James nie mógł oderwać od niego pełnego podziwu wzroku. Pamiętał to wszystko i pamiętał, kiedy House po raz pierwszy w niego wszedł...

_- OcholeraHouse! – Tak brzmiało jedyne zdanie, które mógł wtedy wykrztusić. Syk drugiego mężczyzny przywołał go z powrotem do pełnej przytomności. Czuł, jak jego paznokcie bezlitośnie orzą skórę House'a. Jamesem owładnęła wtedy jakaś dzika satysfakcja, która natychmiast przeszła w coś głębszego. W nieustannie narastające pragnienie i żądzę. _

James zacisnął powieki, starając się przegonić sprzed oczu palące wspomnienia i obrazy wydarzeń, które nie powinny nastąpić. Przetarł dłońmi twarz.

- A pamiętasz... czy pamiętasz, House, jak wtedy nam było?

_Na pierwszy, płytki i delikatny ruch, James zareagował stłumionym przez usta przyjaciela westchnieniem. Jego ręce – czy na pewno jego? Gdzie jeszcze jest on, a gdzie zaczyna się House? – przesunęły się z poranionych pleców na kark. House zadrżał pod wpływem jego dotyku i wsunął się głębiej w Jamesa, jednocześnie także głębiej wpijając się w jego wargi. W tych ruchach było coś gwałtownego, niemalże brutalnego... i tęsknota. _

- Tęsknota liżąca nasze ramiona niczym ogień, House. Pamiętasz to?

_Dłonie jego przyjaciela wodziły po rozpalonym ciele Jamesa, powoli zataczając kręgi, ucząc się wszystkich wcięć i wypukleń, badając jego każdy skrawek, każdy milimetr. I istotnie, uczyły się, chcąc zapamiętać to wszystko już na wieczność. Powolne pchnięcia przerodziły się w szybsze, arytmiczne ruchy, wspierane przez powolne ocieranie się ich ciał o siebie. _

- Finał... powspominajmy House, powspominajmy. Ten moment...

_To było silniejsze od niego. James przygryzł lekko wargę House'a, sprawiając, że ten jęknął. Dźwięk, który Wilson usłyszał, w połączeniu z, ostatnimi przed spełnieniem, ruchami House'a w nim sprawił, że doszedł, wykrzykując nazwisko swojego przyjaciela. James zacisnął dłonie na włosach mężczyzny i oparł głowę o jego ramię, oddychając ciężko._

_- Zdecydowanie tego chciałem. Chciałem się poczuć jak cholerna dziwka. A ty chciałbyś, House? Chciałbyś, żebym cię pieprzył?- wyszeptał Wilson prosto do ucha swojego przyjaciela. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i House szczytował w Jamesie. Zagryzł przy tym wargi, starając się nie wydać z siebie żadnego upokarzającego odgłosu. Wilson przygryzł płatek ucha mężczyzny, czym wywołał natychmiastową reakcję. House jęknął, a następnie krzyknął i, wciąż drżąc, opadł na Jamesa._

_Nadal przytuleni, osunęli się na materac. James chłonął każdą sekundę, którą spędzali spleceni w nieprzerwanym uścisku. _

I teraz pamiętał wszystko. Każdy ruch mięśni, każde drgnienie, każdy pocałunek, bo w końcu było ich tak mało. Pamiętał, jak zbierał ich ubrania, jak zakładali je na powrót w ciemnościach, jak szli powoli do mieszkania, ociągając się, jak chcieli żeby to trwało. Pamiętał, jak zgodnie usiedli na kanapie, jak włączyli pierwszy lepszy film, jak dyskutowali, jak na siebie patrzyli, jak całowali...

Ich pierwszy raz pamiętał doskonale. Ich pierwszy i ostatni raz... niezatarty przez wypadek, niezatarty przez czuwanie przy łóżku, niezatarty prze utratę nadziei, niezatarty przez ból, udrękę i samotność. Niezatarty na wieczność.

James spojrzał ze łzami w oczach po raz ostatni na marmurowy nagrobek i odwrócił się na pięcie. Odszedł niespiesznie w powolnej, mającej trwać do końca jego życia, pogoni za zapomnieniem...


End file.
